Despecho
by Harlett
Summary: La venganza no te hará feliz... Ni a ti, ni a mí... Aunque puedo intentarlo, ¿Quieres comprobar? La venganza es tu vida y yo he aprendido a cumplir la mía. 'Yo te ayudaré a sentirte mejor. Puedo hacerte olvidar...' Sui
1. Satisfacción

**DESPECHO**

* * *

**  
by: Harlett**

Ah como me gusta complicarme la existencia publicando un nuevo fic sin actualizar los otros... En fin, aqui nuevamente con un SuiSaku, jejeje ¬¬U Yo y mis ideas.

**Advertencia:** Eh... pues, aparte de que lo escribi yo? Pues que aquí me voy directo al grano (Algunos entenderán a que me refiero :P) Dado el caso, pendiente a como quede el rango para el siguiente capitulo. (Vamos, si la autora duda hasta de su sombra asi que el rank queda indefinido en lo que me decido XD)

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: Yo no cobraría por que leyeran esto... Les pagaría por que lo hicierán ú.u ...

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Deuda saldada**

-

-

Podía sentir el frío del metal de esa espada junto a su cuello, como poco a poco la fuerza era ejercida a través del largo de la hoja y se enterraba lentamente en su piel descubierta, dejandole una marca roja por el filo y causándole escozor.

Sabía bien que podía hacer uso de su facultad y dispersarse por el piso, convertido en agua.

Pero, aunque quisiera escapar -cosa que NO deseaba-, de todos modos no era una buena solución… No tenía caso. No habría a donde huir ni donde esconderse…

_Por que tarde o temprano lo encontraría…_

_Hallaría la forma de despellejarlo vivo, descuartizarlo extremidad por extremidad y retorcer su cuello hasta dejarle sin aliento... _

Y a pesar de que su vida pendiera de un hilo, no podía evitar disfrutar de la expresión tatuada en el rostro de aquel que le amenazaba. Como el frío semblante que siempre tenía se veía perturbado de una manera deliciosa.

Sus labios ensanchaban más y más su sonrisa presuntuosa y llena de burla ante los resultados obtenidos. Más que burla, era satisfacción.

A sabiendas que su impertinente mueca ocasionaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no podía evitar disfrutar de esa escena. Se saboreaba los labios deleitándose con su logro:

Su cuerpo rígido, tieso, con la cabeza en alto; la mandibula fuertemente cerrada, los hombros tensos, con la respiración alterada su pecho subía y bajaba aritmicamente, le costaba trabajo pasar saliva incluso. Podía jurar que los dedos que sujetaban el arma se enterraban en el mango de la fuerza con la que lo sostenía y claro, como olvidar esos ojos tintados de carmín… de rojo_ sangre_ clavados en los suyos con una mezcla de odio, demencia, rabia… locura… muerte, venganza...

Frente a él, frente a sus ojos.

Lo imposible era posible.

Sasuke... **Uchiha Sasuke** no sabía como actuar, como reaccionar, que decir. ¡¡Que hacer!!

Quien siempre hiciera gala de tener o encontrar respuesta para todo, no dejarse sorprender ni abatir...

Se notaba a leguas que estaba profundamente turbado. Su mente estaba hecha un caos en donde se debatia que hacer con el bastardo a sus pies y a la par, tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

Por que era real, verdad.

Se hallaba en estado de shock.

Pero para él...

Aunque en ese preciso momento le rebanara la cabeza de un tajo… Se lo permitiría sin mayor resistencia, pues se sentía tan satisfecho, tan orgulloso, tan pleno y tranquilo consigo mismo que ni le importaría que su existencia terminará allí mismo de la peor forma posible.

Es más… la idea le sonaba tentadora pues a su 'falta' cometida ni su muerte le daría remedio, y la frustración de su agresor aumentaría mucho más (si es que eso fuera posible…)

Tanteando su suerte y sin miedo a las consecuencias, aún con más descaro deslizaba con suavidad sus dedos en movimientos circulares por la piel descubierta de la persona a su lado, dormida tranquilamente e inconciente del ambiente hostil entorno suyo y del cual era causante.

Su melena pelirrosa dispersa por el húmedo piso con una respiración tranquila. Recostada al lado del joven, apenas cubierta por su gabardina de color malva. Se distinguían a la perfección sus largas piernas asomándose entre ese revoltijo, de hecho, una de sus piernas reposaba tranquilamente enredada entre las piernas del joven el cual disfrutaba de acariciar. Sus brazos desnudos con los cuales se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor y protegiéndose del frío, pues hasta hace un momento se encontraba cómodamente protegida y abrigada por el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

Este ladeo su cabeza sin inmutarse por encajarse más esa arma y entorno los ojos formando una cara completa de malicia recordando con placer como fue que fue a terminar esto así.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

**OwO...**

-

¿Como?.¿Cuando?.¿Donde? y... **¿Porque?**

Siguiente capitulo, si es que les agrado esto para apresurar su publicación.

¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas?

Cuidense :)


	2. Beneficio

**DESPECHO**

* * *

Pues que cosas, no mantuve mi palabra de dos capitulos pero se me vino el tiempo encima y comente que lo subiría pronto. Además que no tengo deseos que el capitulo quede tan largo para no aburrir, asi que mejor lo trunco hasta aquí.. (Además que me llego inspiración para lo que sigue 83) 

**Advertencia**: Mhmmm, dejemoslo para el siguiente capitulo mejor. Entonces si habrá advertencias :P.

Por ahora:

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Acuerdo mutuo**

-

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Sentía como se estremecía ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo a cada caricia y beso que le propinaba. Como se restregaba contra el frío muro a sus espaldas en busca de una salida y alejarse de él, temerosa. Como cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y sus dedos arañaban la piedra de la pared tras ellos, nerviosos.

Con su cabeza acorralada por los fuertes brazos del joven quien los tenía apoyados a cada lado de su cara, reteniendo su cabeza y a manera que su cuerpo se hallará aprisionado entre él y el muro rocoso.

-

_¿Por qué no se defendía?_

_¿Por qué se veía tan vulnerable?_

_¿Por qué se dejaba hacer por él?_

-

Por que había cedido a sus palabras…

No dulces susurros, ni halagos, mucho menos promesas de amor, ni palabras amables…

Es cierto que él había sido franco, demasiado para ser sinceros.

**Develando una abrumadora realidad**

Tan abierto y claro que ahora ella estaba sumergida en un caos en su mente, un desbarajuste que no daba tregua a sus sentimientos y emociones encontrados, debatiendo que si era correcto su proceder o no. Su parte racional, su sentido común le gritaba que esto estaba mal, que era una locura, una tontería… que los resultados serían desastrosos y que se sentiría aún peor que ahora, después de haberlo escuchado… (Aunque… ¿eso era posible?)

Escoger entre anteponer sus principios y decencia a una simple salida a su frustración y desahogo. Eso era en cuanto a su psiquis, por que por la parte de su cuerpo ya había sucumbido ante los toques y roces con Suigetsu por alguna extraña razón desde hace un buen rato.

Aquel sujeto integrante del equipo de Sasuke, con una actitud despreocupada y una sonrisa cínica y ladina en todo momento. Aquel que ya había visto frecuentemente a causa que Konoha y Hebi compartían mismos intereses y objetivos y habían acordado trabajar juntos. Aquel con el que una que otra ocasión había apenas si cruzado palabra y ayudado. Con que el que había topado una que otra mirada… Aquel con el que hoy compartió una misión y justo ahora estaba compartiendo más que espacio personal.

_Con suma facilidad logrando su objetivo… Que estúpida situación. _

Él, quien fácilmente se le acerco a sembrarle dudas en su mente y corazón.

A atormentarle su alma.

¿Quién la había convencido…?

Probablemente sí… en parte.

Salió un poco de su ensimismamiento y confusión cuando sintió el brazo de él rodearle su cintura y apegarle a su –fornido- cuerpo, claro, sin dejar de explorar la sensible piel de su cuello con total parsimonia.

Suigetsu noto que ella no oponía mayor resistencia… sin embargo, tampoco era muy cooperativa. A decir verdad le daba lo mismo y se aprovechaba de la confusión en la que había hundido su mente, pero la satisfacción que ella también formara parte de este juego sería mil veces mejor.

- ¿Aun dudas? – le pregunto moviendo sus labios sobre la tersa piel de la chica.

Ella no respondió, se notaba a leguas que estaba dubitativa y temerosa a causa de que la decisión que había tomado si era o no la correcta. Sakura se sobresalto al sentir la intromisión de la mano del joven bajo su blusa, teniendo un mayor contacto con la piel de su espalda baja. Su respiración se volvió irregular y se encogió en el regazo de él… asustada.

- E-esto… esto no está bien… - musitó recobrando un poco la compostura. Trato de alejarlo de ella con sus brazos apoyados en su pecho de él.

- ¿Por qué? – clavando sus ojos claros en aquellos orbes verdes de una manera algo intimidante y persuasiva; con mayor fuerza retuvo su cintura con su brazo sin intención de separarse de Sakura. - ¿Es que acaso no tengo razón? -

¿_Razón…_?

_¿Cuál razón?_ Ah si. Esa razón, la que le vino a la mente y le acarreo recuerdos de hace tan solo unos instantes, situación que se le antojaba más lejana de tiempo y no de esa precisa mañana pues sentía el peso de esas palabras y su 'verdad' como si hubiese vivido con ese dolor en el pecho durante mucho tiempo atrás.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Flashback_

Hasta hace un momento los dos habían parado en ese lugar, oculto entre ese bosque se encontraba un pequeño río, apenas visible por lo abrupto del terreno, pedruscos rodeando la rivera y dificultando el paso del agua. Tomaban un descanso tras una misión en equipo, mejor dicho, pareja; cosa rara desde un inicio pero de buenas a primeras les toco estar juntos a este par.

Sakura se limpiaba un raspón con el agua cristalina del arroyo, acuclillada en el borde cuidando de no resbalar. Suigetsu le esperaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en un árbol. Desde hace un rato estaba actuando raro, un brillo extraño en sus ojos avisaba que algo andaba tramando. No le quitaba la vista de encima, lo sabía, pero ella no quería darle mucha atención pensando que imaginaba cosas, aunque no podía evitar que se pusiera algo nerviosa.

Ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía en mente como para darle importancia a lo que hiciera el otro, había algo que le molestaba mucho y sentía la opresión en el pecho. Suigetsu pareció adivinarle sus pensamientos para cuando abrió la boca.

- No se como lo soportas – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, se acuclillo a su lado y clavó su vista en el agua.

- No se de que me hablas – volteó a verlo algo ceñuda. Era la verdad, no sabía de que hablaba.

- Que te vea la cara de tonta… así, en tus narices. – agrego con toda calma sin pasar desapercibido el gesto de temor en ella.

- No entiendo a-a que te refieres con eso… - comentaba mientras se dedicaba a llenar un termo con agua fresca, muy entretenida en su labor.

- No te hagas la tonta. Mira, no soy tan estúpido como tu amigo el rubio como para no darme cuenta que pasa. Así que no me trates como a él y trates de tapar todo con esa sonrisita falsa tuya. – mirándole de reojo con una risita torcida en los labios.

- No comprendo a que quieres llegar – trato de no darle la cara mientras con sus dedos torpemente trataba de cerrar el termo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Que Sasuke se burle de tus sentimientos… acostándose con Karin a la menor oportunidad. – escupió sin ningún tacto.

Sakura se detuvo al instante con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la tapa de la cantinflora resbalo por sus dedos, desvió la cara mordiéndose los labios. _Era cierto._

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Él y yo no somos nada. – comentó a modo de defensa mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y levantaba del piso la tapadera para por fin cerrar el termo.

- Pero igual te duele ¿no? – Ella detuvo sus pasos lentamente, se giro a verle de lado y lo analizo un poco, escrutándolo con sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? – pregunto de pronto – Lo que me dices en sí te daría igual a tí… si no fuera por que a ti también te molestará la situación… -

El joven la miro por un rato al verse descubierto.

Chica inteligente. Ensancho su sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba.

- En efecto… – aminorando distancias entre ellos. - Te comprendo. –

- Pues no lo parece – tensándose un poco, conciente de su cercanía. Se alejó unos pasos del joven albino, dándole la espalda.

- Soy mejor que tú ocultando mi sentimentalismo. Bueno, a decir verdad no creo que lo mío sea algo 'tan' profundo como lo tuyo. Pero eso no implica que no duela, que molesta… la traición… la impotencia… - acortando la brecha de espacio tras cada palabra pronunciada. Ahora estaba justo a las espaldas de la kunoichi.

- No puede haber traición ni existir reproche en algo que no te ha pertenecido… - dijo con sentimiento y adolorida. – Cuando no ha habido ni un juramento o palabra… -

- Quizás por el simple hecho que ni siquiera te tome en cuenta, a sabiendas de lo que profesas por él. Es una burla lo que hace… Tus palabras y sentimientos por la borda por que no le importan, se mofa de ellos… ¿no te sientes así? Somos egoístas y posesivos, te sientes con cierto derecho sobre los demás por alguna razón. Aunque… yo quizás sienta eso un tanto más fuerte que tú – tomandola desprevenida y jugueteando con un mechon de cabello rosado.

- ¿Karin? – dijo más para sí la joven sin protestar por la invasión de espacio personal.

- Mhmm… si. Aunque, antes que ella… es el hecho que a **él** no le halla importado que yo la apetecía desde hace mucho. -

Sumamente inmerso en el juguetear con el cabello de ella, Suigetsu no noto como ella le mirada profundamente, como analizaba su gesto compungido y molesto que apenas mostraba su molestía y trataba de aparentar indiferencia a lo que decía… Pero sus ojos claros, aquel par de orbes demostraba claramente su sentir y pensar, no idéntico al suyo quizás… pero similares… Principalmente el dolor.

- No me digas que Karin no te lo ha restregado en tú cara a la menor oportunidad, que se pavoneé y se burle de ti. que Sasuke la prefiere a ella que a ti en su cama – murmuro en tono bajo, aún ido en sus recuerdos. - Ese dolor en tu pecho crece y no aminora, como se aleja la oportunidad más y más de estar con esa persona… Como si lo hicieran a propósito para burlarse y herirte más. Que no le importas, que solo lo hace para molestarte. –

- B-basta… - imploró encarandole de nueva cuenta y dando un manotazo a su mano para que soltara su cabello.

- ¿No crees… que Sasuke se ha burlado de ambos…? - acercándose a ella importandole un bledo el gesto de molestia de la chica. – ¿No te gustaría que él sintiera lo mismo?.¿Ver su cara?. ¿Olvidarte un rato de ese sufrimiento? – hablando con una voz apenas audible y bajando su cabeza, para quedar a la altura de ella. Mirandola directo a los ojos.

- ¿C-como? – se mordió los labios tras decir eso, estaba cayendo en su juego, fuera cual fuera.

- Pagarle con la misma moneda… - susurró

- ¡¿Qué…?! – abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente deduciendo correctamente a que rumbo se tornaba la plática y con que fines, claro.

- Una venganza – murmuró lentamente, casi deletreando letra por letra moviendo con suavidad sus labios al pronunciar aquello..Hechizando a Sakura en el proceso. – Una palabra tan ligada a él, por supuesto. La razón de su vida y de su muerte quizás, lo que lo mueve, lo que hizo que terminásemos aquí, por la que nos usa para cumplirla, por la que nos ignora y formamos parte de un segundo plano sin importancia para él… Por la que nos ha hecho a un lado… nos ha defraudado… nos ha lastimado… - murmurándole peligrosamente cerca de su oído embelesándola con sus palabras.

Un lapsus de lucidez ilumino la mente de la joven que hizo que la kunoichi recuperara parte de su conciencia y procesara todo aquello de un momento, concluyendo en la locura a lo que desembocaría si ponía de su parte.

- ¡¡Iie!! – chilló apartandolo con fuerza. Escandalizada ante lo que insinuaba. Lo peor... es que había considerado la proposición. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo no… Yo nunca, algo así jamás!! – negando con su cabeza.

- Pequeña mentirosa… - repegándose de nueva cuenta y mirando sus ojos – Claro que lo pensaste, lo sé. ¿Por qué? – notando la duda en los orbes esmeralda – Lo vi en tus ojos, lo has tomado en cuenta, lo has tanteado… - tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos – O entonces ¿Por qué no has protestado ante mi cercanía…? – susurrando cerca de su cuello - Te has quejado de mis ideas, pero no de que te toque en sí... -

- Yo… - trataba de defenderse, pero el extraño escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo ante el cálido aliento del joven cerca de su piel le nublaba la razón.

- Quieres demostrarle de alguna forma que… de cierto modo no te importa lo que él haga, que no sufrirás más por su culpa… - susurraba ahora rozando sus labios con los de ella - Además, que quieres olvidarte de este dolor – dijo casi en un murmullo mientras sellaba sus labios con los de ella en un fortuito y accidentado beso.

_Endflashback_

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Esto ha gustado más de lo que imagine, gracias por la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios.

**° Naraida26, Lauriita-Chan, Sakurass, Tanitta, Eipa,**

**Chivizuke, omtatelo, SmoO-chan,**

**eva uchiha, CiNtHiA, Sakumary, Sakuya-hime ° **

_(Los reviews son un vicio necesario para la inspiración de uno _o.OU_, así que por favor, mantengan el mío XD)_

**¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas? **

Nos vemos, cuidense.


	3. Placer

**DESPECHO**

* * *

Si, soy mala, lo sé. Pero no tanto como suelo serlo con Sasuke XD

Mis disculpas, aquí el fin de la historia aunque de hecho el final fue lo primero que leyeron y el principio también (mi narrativa toda rara…)

No tenía tiempo y mi inspiración desapareció por mi bien académico. Aunque ha venido a mi nueva iluminación! De hecho no, es la misma pero ha retornado gracias –obviamente- a una portada del manga de Naruto donde aparece Hebi XD (Oigan, soy yo o Sui tiene los ojos violáceos ¬¬?)

En cuanto a los SuiSakura's fics, los he leído también por allí aunque leve y no como protagonistas. Y pues si puede ser extraña la mezcla de ambos, pero bueno, no pude evitarlo, adoro a ambos personajes :p Se me hace tan rara como los SasuHina, y es que para mi me es extraña esa pareja, sin ofender u.u Aunque a como va en el manga, Kishimoto no nos dará ni oportunidad de que estos dos se vean las caras ¬¬

Como sea…

**Advertencia**: **M**… Y todo lo que eso conlleve o.O

Por ahora:

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-

**Satisfacción obtenida**

-

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

- Tengo razón ¿o no? – volvió a cuestionar, con su brazo bien afianzado a la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Y es que la duda en la joven pelirrosa era fácilmente palpable.

Esto podría frustrar sus planes…

- No está_ bien_ de todos modos – volviendo a negarse con voz baja ante su muy escasa defensa.que brindó.

Bueno, es cierto acepto Suigetsu: No estaba _bien _lo que hacían -¿pero ese era el chiste?-. Aunque, ella no negó que **NO** tuviera razón. Aún no estaba perdido el caso. Sonriendo para sus adentros el joven peliblanco sabía que aún tenía una oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó malicioso.

- ¿Por qué?. ¡¡Por que simplemente **NO** esta bien!! – espetó rabiosa la kunoichi. Como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y el otro, baboso, no entendiera el punto ni la gravedad del asunto.

¡¡Pero es que, claro!! El acostarse con cualquiera para sentirse mejor y olvidar sus problemas, dejar que tu sentido común se viera opacado por el resentimiento, era _TAAAN_** lógico** como las ranas volando en primavera. (O Gamabunta dejando de fumar, la que más se antoje)

Pero precisamente allí radicaba la furia de la joven: pues Sakura, quien era precedida por su gran criterio y razón, estaba cediendo a esta locura.

Se mordió los labios para reprimir un sollozo al sentirse tan defraudada de si misma. Justo ahora se sentía tan patética, y frente a los ojos de un extraño, al que estaba dispuesta a entregarse. Sí, a _entregarse_ por saldar una _'deuda'_

_Cobrarse una venganza._

_Entregar su cuerpo por una tontería._

- - -

Lo que hiciera Sasuke o no, **no** debía de importarle. Tal y como él hacía magníficamente con ella: ignorándola.

No prestarle atención al Uchiha para precisamente no verse interrumpida e inmersa en situaciones como esta. Que infortunio. Pero es que simplemente **no** podía, se desengañaba a si misma pues fallaba vilmente en sus intentos de sacar a Sasuke de su mente y su corazón. Y una de las mayores pruebas de sus fracasos se estaba llevando a cabo, ahora mismo:

- No quiero – hablo con un volumen apenas perceptible para el oído humano - … no quiero que esto… sea así… - con la voz entrecortada y enterrando sus delgados dedos en la camisa de Suigetsu y apoyando su frente en su pecho.

Se trataba de su orgullo, sus principios y pudor los que estaba anteponiendo por una razón caprichosa y mal pensada; todo lo que estaba a punto de perder.

Dolía, dolía mucho en su pecho la realidad, que ni el caos desencadenado en su mente y la jaqueca que amenazaba por aparecer, le ayudaba a distraerla del sentimiento de culpa.

Suigetsu la miro impasible por un instante, en un intento por entenderla…

- Oh… eso. – soltó ante lo que pareció un halo de luz que iluminó su mente, una revelación ante los misterios de la vida. - Creo comprender... – Sakura levanto la vista, confusa y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿En verdad la entendía? Quizás se hizo una idea equivocada del joven albino - Algo así te es importante y pues yo... lo sé. – ¿En serio? - Sin embargo… - E íbamos tan bien hasta aquí… - ¿que caso tendría? –

° ° ° ° °

Vaya momento para decirse a si misma que se había equivocado al pensar que nunca conocería a alguien **tan** Idiota como Naruto. Parece que su Inner volvía de sepa Dios donde…

° ° ° ° °

Por su parte, Suigetsu, sin soltar la cintura de ella, comenzó a subir su otra mano por su espalda con una provocativa y dolorosa lentitud, causándole un sin fin de _agradables_ escalofríos.

- De todos modos – le susurraba él con una voz demasiado suave y peligrosa, cerca de su cara - con la persona con la que deseas hacer esto, no le significas nada, como él a ti. ¿Qué diferencia habría? –

- ¡¡Tengo dignidad!! – grito casi escupiéndole en el varonil rostro al reclamarle. Hizo el ademán de alejarse de él, pero se vio imposibilitada por el otro. No le gustaba que intuyera que era una cualquiera.

° ° ° ° °

¿Pero que esperabas tras estar aceptando su absurda proposición? Le llamo la atención su Inner.

¡¡Oh bien!! Hace cuanto tiempo no le fastidiaba su alter ego como para venir a fastidiarla y confundirla más en un momento tan delicado como este. No le ayudaba de nada, mucho menos cuando le daba la razón al otro…

° ° ° ° °

El joven Houzuki suspiro quedamente, buscando las palabras para acertar en el blanco. Y las encontró:

- Una dignidad – comenzó - Que se reducirá a nada si te toma él ¿Sabes por qué? - delineando con su mano libre, el contorno de la cara de ella con sus fríos dedos - Por que Sasuke te tomará como si fueras cualquier otra, alguna más del montón. Entonces dime… ¿No te dolería aún más en ese caso? -

Maldita razón… era verdad también. ¿Por qué sus palabras eran malditamente tan ciertas?

Con eso había perdido las pocas fuerzas de detener su juego ¿Como ir en contra de la cruel realidad?

Hundió su cabeza en el regazo del joven, retorciendo la tela purpúrea bajo sus dedos.

- ¿Y… tú…? – preguntó tímidamente, cabizbaja.

- Pensé que había quedado claro cual es nuestro fin. – tomándola del mentón para verla directo a los ojos. - Y aunque no lo parezca, te admiro. Tratarte mal tampoco es mi intención – liberando su barbilla para deslizar sus dedos por la blanca piel de su cuello a través de la abertura de la blusa. Aquel lugar tan inmaculado del cual había sido interrumpido en su labor de degustar – No solo eres tú… - bajando su cabeza y provocando que su aliento rozara su nariz - Yo también busco y deseo cariño –comenzando a besarle la comisura de los labios.

Sakura no se sentía ni _querida_ y mucho menos _amada _por Sasuke, eso le quedaba terriblemente claro. Pero la oferta de Suigetsu la reconfortaba del modo de sentirse _deseada_, alguien la deseaba, aunque fuera por cumplir una estupidez como esta.

Suigetsu se separó un poco de ella para contemplarla desde su altura. Vio sus ojos esmeraldas inocentes, agobiados de dolor y sufrimiento, rendidos ante el peso de la verdad de sus palabras, en busca de consuelo y suplicantes de alivio.

Por un breve, -muy breve- lapsus, se sintió culpable al meterle tanto veneno a su alma y quebrar su psiquis.

- Yo te ayudaré… - murmuró cuando se acerco lentamente a su cara chocando su aliento con el de ella, quedando frente con frente - … a sentirte mejor – posando ambas manos en sus hombros – Puedo hacerte olvidar… -

_Olvidar_… si, eso quería, aunque fuese por un instante. Olvidar completamente. Con esa frase había derrumbado parte de sus miedos e inseguridades de la Haruno.

Suigetsu subió sus manos de sus femeninos hombros y con ellas tomo la cara de Sakura en demanda de un beso algo brusco al principio, para imponer el ritmo. El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir rápidamente ante la nueva perspectiva y los beneficios que le serían otorgados. Suigetsu pronto noto como ella comenzaba a responder a su manera al acalorado beso. Ella le echó sus delgados brazos al cuello, afianzándose a él y casi poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo y profundizar el contacto.

Un escape, una salida a la realidad y al dolor. Sakura disfrutaría el momento a pesar de las consecuencias. No podía obtener más dolor del que ya tenía añejado en su ser. Quiso probar que tan bien sabía la venganza, la que tanto profesaba **él**.

**Él** por su venganza la había dejado aun cuando estuvo dispuesta de ayudarle.

Mejoro por **él** esos años y él ni siquiera volteaba a verla ni como mujer.

Se trago sus palabras respecto a que la venganza no hacía feliz a nadie, después de todo, ella ya no lo era por el dolor que la consumía como una eterna agonía, residente en su pecho. No tenía nada que perder, o no mucho. Curioso, en semejante momento como este le pareció comprender un 'poco' más al Uchiha.

**Aunque por ahora, al diablo con él.**

Desesperada de cariño, no tendría remordimientos por usar a algún amigo para liberarse de una manera así. Suigetsu no le reprocharía y echaría en cara su proceder. (La chica se sobresalto al verse llena de pensamientos de esta clase)

Su joven amante profundizo aún más, si era posible, el contacto de sus bocas, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus afilados dientes. Sentía tan cerca, aún con la estorbosa ropa, los senos de la joven, rozarle su pecho y en consecuencia, algo en su parte baja comenzar a responder. Le dejo libre el rostro y enfoco sus manos para recorrer los costados de la joven de forma insistente, embobado por las agraciadas curvas que no imaginaba poseía la joven a causa de esa blusa.

En el medio de la nada, teniendo como escenario un ruinoso bosque y un pequeño río, como fondo el ruido del agua fluir y chocar con las piedras. Se encontraban un par de jóvenes necesitados de cariño brindándose placer como consuelo mutuamente.

-----------------------------

Sakura motivada por el dolor y resentimiento.

Suigetsu, por su parte, herido y molesto.

----------------------------------------------

En cuanto a él, ya había quedado de cierto modo con el Uchiha que Karin le interesaba, le "pertenecía" y parecía hasta eso, un acuerdo mudo y mutuo.

Sin embargo, un día de tantos, un día cualquiera, Sasuke rompió el pacto cuando se comenzó a acostar con ella mucho antes que Suigetsu logrará siquiera llegar a primera base con la pelirroja.

Le molestaba, le sulfuraba y enardecía ese hecho. Claro, Karin le dio todas las facilidades. Ella embobada con el líder de Hebi no quería o no le importaba ver que era nada para él, no significaba algo, que solo la usaba para satisfacer sus deseos y desechaba al rato como cualquier objeto. Karin se arrastraba por él Uchiha y él solo se distraía con ella y con muchas más como una forma de liberarse de la tensión.

La tomaba violentamente, sin contemplaciones. En el momento y lugar que se le pegará la gana. Incluso cerca de él, Suigetsu… A sabiendas de cuales eran sus intenciones para con ella.

Llego a escucharlos varias veces, los gemidos y los jadeos, como ella gritaba el nombre de Sasuke y no el de él, extasiada. Le hervía la sangre de ira, de coraje y molestia… ¿de celos? Celos, sí, pero producto de la posesividad que sentía hacía la joven. Ver como algo que deseaba era degradado de tal forma. Era un golpe a su orgullo.

Últimamente esos 'encuentros' eran más recurrentes. Y casualmente estos eran después de que Sasuke volviera a ver a la pelirrosa. No tardo en deducir Suigetsu que eran causados por ella.

Sasuke no tomaba a Karin con desespero y a veces con fuerza y rudeza. No, era a la pelirrosa ojiverde. Imaginaba que era ella a quien tomaba y deseaba, quien acariciaba y llenaba de besos, no era el cuerpo de Karin con el que se regocijaba y llenaba de placer y satisfacía sus deseos. Era a la Haruno, a quien respetaba y alejaba por su bien.

Era con Karin con quien se tenía que conformar

Pero eso no lo alejaba de su furia, pues seguía usando como cualquier cosa a la pelirroja. Peor que un reemplazo.

Por eso su venganza mejor que cualquier otra era con Sakura. Aunque la misma Sakura desconocía lo de Sasuke ni sus deseos ocultos para con ella de parte de él. Obvio, no se lo diría, no hacía falta. No ahora que encontraba adictivo el sabor de su boca y su piel.

Rompiendo el beso a falta de aire en sus pulmones, aprovechó para aspirar el aroma de su inusual cabello rosa.

_Ella __era perfecta._

Era momento que Sasuke conociera algo de esa furia.

Sin embargo, que él no halla respetado lo que era de él no significa que iba a lastimar a la joven entre sus brazos. También sería un golpe a su orgullo el que la joven quedará disconforme con su desempeño en algo de este calibre Que ella disfrutará de la venganza tanto como él, que se guiara por el placer y cooperara.

Debía de reconocerlo, era una joven bella y lista. Uchiha no sentía quizá solo deseo por ella ¿algo más? Quien sabe. Procuraría que Sakura no se arrepintiera –tanto- Le tenía cierto respeto, no había mentido en esa parte, aunque en sí, todo lo que había dicho no era mentira.

---------------------------

Una de sus manos ascendió de nueva cuenta atrapando su nuca mientras que la otra jugaba con los vendajes de su pierna diestra, quitándole el portakunais que tenía puesto en ese sitio. Con su mano en la nuca le desato la bandana de Konoha, la cual cayó al piso en un seco repiqueteo del metal al chocar con el suelo.

La empujo un poco hacía atrás con la intensión de guiarla, caminaron unos pasos y la espalda de ella topo la tosca corteza del tronco de un árbol. Aprovechó para repegar todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, aprisionandola con fuerza entre el tronco y él. Entre el beso, Sakura solto un suspiró al sentir cierta parte abultada del joven en su abdomen. No conformé con esa reacción, comenzó a realizar movimientos sugestivos contra ella. Sakura comenzaba a sentir un calor nacer en su vientre y prontamente invadir todo su ser. Rompiendo el beso hundió su boca en el cuello de él a fin de amortiguar los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios pero sin mucho éxito. La necesidad de que el contacto fuera más intimo y sin ningún paño encima la asaltaba de forma abrumadora, instándola a acercar más su cadera a la de él de forma inconciente y sus pequeñas manos delicadas pasearse a lo largo de sus fuertes brazos en busca de apoyo.

Un gemido ronco broto de Suigetsu ante la inocente participación de ella. Las ganas de rajarle la ropa de abajo y penetrarla de una buena vez no le faltaban. Pero la panoramica de tener a una joven pelirrosa desválida y llorando ante su brusquedad no le apetecia. Así de buenas a primeras, prefirió llevar las cosas con calma. Además, que le resultaba antojable el explorar cada recoveco en el cuerpo de la chica.

Otro gemido ahogado en su garganta… la kunoichi había abierto un poco las piernas otorgándole una mejor posición, una _deliciosa y placentera _posición.

Con su privilegiada altura, apoyo su frente sudorosa al tronco del árbol mientras la cabeza de Sakura descansaba en su hombro, respirando con dificultad. Con lentitud dirigió sus dedos a los todavía molestos vendajes de la pierna derecha, se deshizo de ellos y formo con sus dedos un camino de abajo hacia arriba, alcanzando la cúspide en uno de sus senos el cual acaricio por sobre la tela sin dejar su vaivén con las caderas. Sakura sentía un estremecimiento ante las caricias y los sugestivos roces de una manera que la hacían perder el juicio y control sobre sí rápidamente. Suigetsu siguió con el juego, más osado, internando su mano por debajo de la blusa y ropa interior para palpar directamente la sensible piel del pecho. Sakura se mareaba ante ese mar de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras, su pálida tez se coloreo de un rojo intenso y su respiración irregular rozaba el cuello del joven que se sentía orgulloso por tener tal poder sobre ella.

Era tan fácil hacerla perder el control. Lo que era aún mejor… es que a él le encantaba hacerlo.

Como niño pequeño, repitió su travesura con lujuria en los frotes de su mano con el pezón de la joven. Continuo acariciando su seno de forma insistente mientras colocaba su antebrazo libre, para apoyarse al tronco del árbol. El placer que le brindaba a ella se oía a través de sus jadeos, pero él no podía evitar sentirse excitado también de tan solo verla tan sumisa entre sus brazos.

Sakura fue perdiendo fuerza en sus piernas y poco a poco fue resbalando, de forma inevitable. Su espalda se escurría a lo largo del tronco, demasiado ocupada en las caricias como para prestar atención a algo tan banal pero sin soltar el cuello de Suigetsu, atrayéndolo más a ella.

Suigetsu tampoco hizo ademán de detenerla, sonriendo de lado ante una tentadora idea que le surco la mente. Sin dejar de tocarla en esa parte, a como pudo, la tomo por sus piernas desvalidas acomodándolas entorno a él, así que cuando ella termino su caída quedo sentada a horcadas sobre Suigetsu.

Estando los dos en el piso, disfrutó del gruñido de reproche que emanaron de sus labios rojos e hinchados tras dejar de tocarla de esa manera.

Sin darle pausa a tomar aire, comenzó a acariciar su muslo y bajar poco a poco el cierre de la blusa. Una vez descubierto su pecho y dejando a la vista una ceñida tela negra del sujetador que ella usaba, con ambas manos acaricio sus senos por encima de la malla. El placer otorgado en esas caricias era algo que no podía soportar, con las mejillas sonrojadas apoyo su cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de él. Suigetsu sintió su aliento calido y agitado sobre su cuello, sonrió travieso ante su logro. Le tomo los brazos, separándola de él y sujetándole por las muñecas contra el tronco, decidió cambiar sus juguetonas manos por su cálida boca, comenzando a repartir besos por sobre la oscura tela. La pelirrosa comenzó a jadear al apreciar la húmeda lengua de él recorrer la tela y succionar por sobre esta, sentía que le hacía una falta enorme de oxigeno en sus pulmones y cerebro puesto que se sentía tan mareada y no lograba formular algún pensamiento ante tanto regodeo que le proporcionaba el albino. Sus piernas se retorcían desesperadas por no saber que hacer para liberar tanto placer, pues estaba segura que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de tantas emociones.

Suigetsu miro de soslayo el resultado de su 'tortuoso' procedimiento. Como le encantaba verla así, y esto era solo el comienzo, faltaba lo mejor.

Apiadándose de ella, le arranco prácticamente el sostenedor quedando descubierto todo su níveo torso para el deleite visual del joven. Volvió a besar la piel ahora expuesta mientras ella le halaba el cabello y se recargaba en el tronco, instándolo a continuar. Tuvo que hacer uso de gran fuerza de voluntad para separarse lo suficiente de ella y quitarse su playera. Separando la delicada espalda del tosco tronco, con su dedo recorrió toda su espina dorsal causando que ella se le arqueara contra su descubierto pecho.

Su blanca piel expuesta contra la suya, gruño por la sensación tan placentera que obtuvo.

Los dedos de ella, inexpertos y curiosos comenzaron a tocar su torso pálido y formado ante la vista entrometida de Suigetsu para saber que pretendía hacer ella. Sakura, penosa trataba de formar parte del juego y no quedarse atrás. Además de tratar de compensarle todo el placer que le brindo… aunque sin idea muy clara de cómo hacerlo.

Lo beso con intensidad sintiendo como Suigetsu comenzaba a hacerse hacía atrás lentamente. Entreabrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que estaban recostados sobre el frío pasto. Ella procurando quedar por encima de él, apoyada en sus brazos y rodillas, para no aplastarle. Sus senos rozando su torso. Continuando desde lo alto ahora besaba su cuello y con sus manos delineaba su torso, guiándose por instinto que por otra cosa.

La dejo a su libre albedrío indagar por su cuerpo tal y como él había hecho con el de ella, solo reteniéndola con sus manos de la estrecha cintura. Para su asombro esto le encantaba tanto como arrancarle suspiros a la pelirrosa. Sus cálidas manos recorrer su pecho y abdomen, mientras que su boca se entretenía largo y tendido con su cuello. Sus gráciles dedos dibujando círculos y perfilando sus músculos con gran afán. Por lo visto se había ensimismado tanto en su labor, que Sakura no se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba desatando en el cuerpo del joven como sus gestos y los gemidos que ahogaba en su garganta. Ni su ceño fruncido y el fuerte sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas recurriendo a respirar a bocanadas. Ni lo incomodo y reprimido que comenzaba a sentirse en la parte baja.

Suigetsu se vio en la necesidad de recorrer sus curvas con avidez, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, sentir sus senos sobre su pecho descubierto, ceñirla sobre su cuerpo al completo. Con desesperación la tomo por la cara y la beso con furor, dejando que Sakura al tenderse sobre él como peso muerto, percibiera un bulto a la altura de su vientre y causando un enorme sonrojo al tener nuevo contacto con aquella zona. Aquella extraña sensación de querer alcanzar una mayor profundidad, un acercamiento más íntimo con él le regreso. Solo notaba como él se enfrascaba en una batalla contra su falda y tras un rato, tiro de ella quitándosela y dejándola solo con sus shorts, como la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Lo único que la guarecía del mundo y las intenciones finales del joven espadachín.

Suigetsu, divertido y complaciente ante las silenciosas demandas de la joven, poso sus manos en la cadera de ella para colocarla justamente sobre su entrepierna. Teniendo como resultado un espasmo recorrer su frágil cuerpo y que se mordiera sus delicados labios para no gemir.

Metió las manos bajo la tela del short con el fin de quitárselos de una buena vez, de paso acariciando la redondez de su trasero. Sin embargo, la lucidez hizo acto de presencia en Sakura, el nerviosismo pudo más que ella y trato de reincorporarse rápidamente al saber que implicaba el verse despojada ante su última prenda. Suigetsu frustro su intento de salida invirtiendo rápidamente los papeles, ahora arrinconándola bajo él contra el pasto de la tierra. No le quedo más que suspirar resignado a su nerviosismo.

- Calma. – murmuró por lo bajo tomándola por las muñecas y rozando su mejilla con la de ella - Dije que no te iba a hacer daño. –

- Es que… - balbuceaba totalmente roja, su pecho subía y bajaba a falta de aire, pero perdía más control de sí misma al tener contacto con la suave piel de su acompañante y la posición en la que quedaron.

- Entonces hazlo tu misma… - sugirió divertido, soltándola de las manos y colocando ambas palmas a los costados de su cabeza. Guió una mano de ella a la parte baja, a la altura de su short negro.

- ¿Na-nani? –

- ¿O prefieres ayudarme a mí? – rió burlándose, haciendo amago de acercar su pequeña mano a su pantalón. Ella de un tirón se soltó de él.

¡¡El muy idiota!! Quería que ella… que ella hiciera… ¡¿Allí?!

Por lo visto poco a poco la cordura volvía a ella, recobro un poco la conciencia y con los labios apretujados contemplaba el cuerpo que tenía sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el piso. Entonces se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y le había gustado y** mucho** –se sonrojo furiosamente- Dio un vistazo furtivo a la parte baja y noto el bulto que sobresalía precisamente de sus pantalones.

° ° ° ° °

Kami-sama… Tragó saliva pesadamente. ¿Iba a doler?.¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.¿Correr? "_Bonita escena_" le susurro su Inner que estaba bastante curiosa por ver que seguía pasando y presenciar el final en primera fila.

° ° ° ° °

- Se buena… - escucho de sus labios de una manera suave y reconfortante. Con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que la embobo de nueva cuenta. Vio como su rostro se acercaba a ella poco a poco y estrellaba sus labios con los suyos, iniciando una danza con sus lenguas dentro de su boca de una manera bastante persuasiva e incitante. Simulando lo que estaba a punto de pasar con ese movimiento de bocas.

No pudo más que rendirse, enroscar nuevamente sus brazos entorno a su cuello, dejando de lado su sentido común de nueva cuenta y enfocándose a sentir solamente. Sucumbiendo ante esas caricias que la hacían sentirse tremendamente bien.

Los deseos que nacían fervientemente por él, por que la tocará más profundo, por que no la soltará y ahondará en esos roces.

Mientras ella le acariciaba el torso, él estaba muy ocupado realizando quien sabe que cosa allá abajo. Supo que era cuando sintió la piel descubierta de sus fuertes piernas sobre las suyas y con mayor intensidad su miembro sobre su sexo. Suigetsu estaba totalmente desnudo justo encima de ella y muy entretenido en tratar de devorarla con su boca y relamer sus labios.

Como si la temperatura hubiera subido de golpe, comenzó a transpirar, creyendo que iba a derretirse allí mismo entre sus brazos. Ahora cada toque que le daba era como si su piel ardiera y por si fuera poco, la quemazón que sentía en su vientre como lava ardiente empezando a desplazarse rápidamente por sus venas la mataba.

- Estás húmeda… - articuló contra sus labios con un deje de morbo. Sintió con una de sus fuertes manos se encaminaba desde su cara, recorriendo su piel del pecho por sobre su abdomen y tratando de colar sus dedos por debajo de su short.

- P-por fa…vor… no… - rogó casi asfixiándolo con sus brazos.

- Vale… Allí no… - aceptó. Vaya momento para sentir pudor. – Aunque te advierto que de todos modos… -

- Con eso… no… - aclaró ella totalmente apenada. No quería ser tocada así en aquella zona.

Suigetsu sintió su ego en las nubes y como una sonrisa de autosuficiencia del tipo que siempre ponía Sasuke, se dibujaba en su cara.

Él se enrollo sus torneadas piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Comenzó a sacarle las botas dando caricias a su pantorrilla en el proceso, el dolor en su entrepierna era insoportable y que ella se estuviera retorciendo bajo él no le ayudaba.

Ya un tanto desesperado comenzó a bajarle las mallas, deslizándolo por sus muslos y acariciando de paso su entrepierna. La abrazó con recelo dejando que su miembro rozará con su húmeda intimidad. Gimió extasiada y algo asustada por lo que venía ahora. Por reflejo pego su cadera a él, arqueándose y... lista.

Suigetsu comenzó a invadir su cuerpo poco a poco, sintiendo lo estrecha que era, sentir tal presión sobre su hombría fue tal que no se movió en una fracción de minuto que le pareció una placentera eternidad. El corazón latiéndole a mil pensó que se le saldría del pecho en alguno de los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios. De pronto fue capaz de sentir como ella se estremecía a causa del dolor de la penetración y trataba inútilmente de cerrar las piernas y ahogar un quejido.

- "_Le duele"-_ pensó. Pero estaba seguro que Sasuke no le importó ese pequeño detalle en Karin.

Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, acostumbrándola a la sensación casi sin avanzar al principio.

Se sorprendió al verse tan contemplativo con ella pero es que era lo menos a alguien que se mostró tan participativa. Alguien que le dio tanto placer, que le hizo desbordar tantas emociones a cada roce. Alguien que se le entrego de una manera única, quizá teniendo en mente que no era él con quien estaba teniendo sexo, que era otro… Pero no se podía quejar, él quiso que fuera así, él la instigo a que pasará…

No podía quejarse por que el tiro le saliera por la culata.

Cuando ella comenzó a jadear supo que era momento. La beso con fuerza al instante que la embistió con fuerza llevándose consigo su inocencia, haciendo caso omiso a fuera lo que fuera que mancho su entrepierna. (Aunque de inocencia, sus actos no tuvieron nada) Ahogo su grito con su boca y las lágrimas que salieron murieron en sus mejillas y cabellos. No le dio tiempo a quejarse más, empezó a penetrarla, rozando sus caderas en un vaivén subversivo tratando de aliviar su dolor con placer lo más rápido posible.

Los quejidos eran menos y los jadeos cambiaban de matiz, la tomo con fuerza de sus caderas imponiendo el ritmo mientras Sakura retorcía los dedos de sus pies y halaba su blanquecino cabello.

Él también, por su parte, se encargaba de devorarle sus labios pues Sakura… entre gemidos y jadeos... trataba de articular un nombre, un molesto nombre de un fulano que no estaba aquí. Que no era quien le estaba otorgando semejante placer a ella, pero que seguía en su corazón. Una cruel broma del subconsciente de ella para con él.

Arremetiendo con fuerza contra ella, provocando que su espalda choque contra el pasto frío a cada fuerte embestida, arrancándole el aire de sus pulmones para dejarla sin habla. Silenciarla con sus labios.

Si esto era por placer… ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba ese hecho?

Lo que quería era satisfacer su mismo deseo y lujuria ¿no?

¿Era por que existía un ser que se entregará de forma tan apasionada y completamente a otro?

Si, quizás era eso, Sakura era así… Y también por que Uchiha era un estúpido al ignorar a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, retorciéndose del gozo que él le brindaba.

**¡****Él!**.

No Sasuke.

Las contracciones en sus húmedas paredes estaban por hacer que perdiera la cordura, sentía sus músculos tirar con gran fuerza en cada movimiento, su mandíbula tensa, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el pecho sentía que le reventaba por lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Sabía que ella estaba igual que él, bajo suyo. Como su cabello rosado se pegaba insistentemente en su frente perlada de sudor y enterraba con fuerza sus uñas en sus hombros. Cada vez que se encontraban sus caderas en un candente ritmo.

Enfocándose solo en esa parte que les acercaba a las glorias del cielo en cada estocada, arañando el paraíso.

Una última arremetida… y sus sentidos fueron azotados sin piedad cuando llegaron al orgasmo al unísono, hundiéndose en una paz tan reconfortante después del espasmo provocado por haber llegado a la cúspide del placer. Suigetsu dejándose tumbar con cuidado sobre Sakura, sintió como se liberó dentro de ella con ese cosquilleó en su parte baja, mientras tomaba aire como si nunca hubiera respirado y su faz se tornaba tranquila reflejando una tremenda serenidad.

Como esa extraña calidez se expandía por todo el interior de su vientre, intoxicándose de la esencia de él. Respirando con dificultad con la boca entreabierta, con el ceño levemente fruncido y con sus mejillas aún ardiendo, sonrosadas. Era conciente de todo su cuerpo ahora y la gran pesadez que la inundaba tras su agotadora tarea y el peso extra del joven, aunque era acogedor sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre sí. Entreabrió sus ojos esmeralda para notar como Suigetsu respiraba ya más relajado por sobre su cuello.

Tomándose la molestia de retirarle un mechón rosa de su cara, el joven noto como poco a poco estaba cediendo al cansancio y se quedaba dormida.

- La próxima vez… - le susurraba al oído antes que ella se perdiera en brazos de Morfeo - recuerda que mi nombre es Suigetsu. –

Se reincorporó con cuidado aún teniéndola en su regazo. Logro alcanzar la gabardina de la chica que entre tanto ajetreo había quedado al olvido mucho tiempo atrás, la extendió lo suficiente para proteger a ambos cuerpos.

Miró como ella dormía, percibiendo y disfrutando de su aroma y la tranquilidad que emanaba, una gran paz que le agradaba y le atraía. Ella parecía algo inalcanzable, que a pesar de lo que hicieron no parecía haberse mancillado nada, cada suave facción denotando inocencia como al principio. Quizás por algo entendía que Sasuke no se atreviera a tocarla, era como profanar tierra sagrada. –Aagh… que demonios le pasaba que ya estaba pensando cursilerías?!- En fin...

Le dio un beso en sus labios y trato de dormir, lo mejor era descansar después de tan fatigosa actividad.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Escucho pasos acercarse, ya había sentido su presencia y reconocido su chakra. Solo se había permitido un sueño ligero así que fue conciente de todo ese movimiento desde el inicio.

Primero, como las pisadas eran apresuradas, desesperadas por llegar a su objetivo fuera cual fuere. De un momento a otro, a menor distancia, fueron perdiendo fuerza y velocidad, eran ligeros y dubitativos hasta el grado de detenerse.

Como el dueño de estas pisadas detenía su andar poco a poco hasta quedarse parado, como clavado al piso tras tener una panorámica agraciada de ellos dos.

Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona al imaginarse esa graciosa escena. Ellos dos: él aún recostado junto a ella y sin soltar su cintura.

Tras saber que el intruso estaba de pie frente a ellos a escasos metros, invadiendo su 'privacidad' y sin hacer nada aparentemente, opto por reincorporarse con pesadez mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

No le extraño que al instante un halo de luz iluminara sus retinas purpúreas, el sonido del aire cortado, como caían algunas hebras de su cabello rebanadas en el proceso y sentir el frío del metal de un arma filosa, rozando su blanca piel expuesta del cuello en cuestión de segundos.

Ignorando olímpicamente el arma, encaró con esa misma sonrisa al Uchiha plantado frente a él, quien tiritaba furioso ante la escena.

Suigetsu tuvo el descaro de ladear su cabeza aunque se lastimará más con el filo de la hoja, apoyo su brazo en una rodilla flexionada sin apartar sus impertinentes ojos púrpuras de los carmesí de su posible asesino. Sakura, a su lado, se cubría así misma del frío por la ausencia de su cuerpo, abrazándose así misma.

El albino noto que la hoja temblaba.

Hincho su pecho con aire fresco, feliz de la vida. No le importaba morir. Había conocido el Paraíso y aunque fuera al Infierno, se iría feliz.

La satisfacción era increíble, ver su cara desencajada e impotente sin saber como reaccionar. Ni hablar o pronunciar algo. Incapaz de reaccionar. Probo algo, tanteo su suerte: con su otra mano libre, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos lo que era el muslo de ella, cubierto por su ropa y enredado entre sus propias piernas.

- ¿Algún problema? – rompió de pronto el aturdidor silencio – ¿Es que no se puede tener un poco de tiempo libre para relajarse¿O privacidad? – mencionaba buscando por el lugar con la vista sus ropas. - ¿Tienes algo que reclamarme? –siguió preguntando. Encontró su pantalón, se ponía de pie haciendo de lado la espada con un dedo – Por que si así fuera ¿Con que derecho lo harías? Por que supongo que por eso no haces nada. ¿O qué esperas? – siguiendo con su actual monologo-interrogatorio, por que era eso dado la incapacidad vocal del Uchiha.

- ¿Quieres que te de detalles? – asomando su filosa dentadura al acto en una maliciosa sonrisa y colocándose sus pantalones en su lugar – ¿Qué planeas hacer?.¿Matarme? - enarcando sus cejas y fingiendo sorpresa, se subió el cierre de su pantalón - Me necesitas… para tu _venganza_… ¿Lo recuerdas?- Todo asomo de burla desapareció al acto.

-

-

-

- Vete… - hablo por fin el pelinegro con voz seca y apagada, casi como un eco proveniente de un lugar lejano. Lo único que fue capaz de articular, sosteniendo con fuerza y coraje la empuñadura de su arma.

- Como quieras… - encogiéndose de hombros e iniciando su marcha con la idea de buscar su espada… Buen momento para acordarse de ella. Aunque no pudo evitar ponerse algo ceñudo ante lo que pedía, no quería dejar a Sakura y al Uchiha en ese estado.

-

- Sui… getsu… - llamó una tenue voz…

-

Un llamado que paralizo a ambos jóvenes. Sasuke se quedo estático en su sitio. Sakura comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, parpadeando, con la vista perdida y aun adormilada. Tanteo un poco a su lado por inercia no encontrando nada, se reincorporo lentamente protegiéndose su pecho desnudo con la tela de la gabardina.

- ¿Suigetsu? – pregunto confundida de nueva cuenta.

Noto dos presencias cercanas, pero logro distinguirlas. Uno era Sasuke, inconfundible por su chakra, por su aroma, uno diferente al que tenía impregnado en su cuerpo y adherido a su piel.

Sonrió sutilmente. Una sonrisa que por un breve momento se distinguió, era perturbada por malicia y burla, hasta cierto punto... socarrona.

- Suigetsu – llamo algo más fuerte.

- Bueno – dijo este rascándose por detrás de la nuca - Lo siento, Sasuke – comentó suspirando – Pero… me llaman. – dicho esto dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a ella.

El Uchiha no dijo ni hizo amago de nada. Suigetsu se postro junto a la chica patidifusa y adormilada, interponiéndose entre la vista de Sasuke y la Haruno, como protegiéndola del Sharingan aún activado.

- Aquí estoy – murmuro una vez cerca de ella. - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Yo… Recordé tu nombre… esta vez… – susurró con delicadeza antes de volver a quedarse dormida al acto, recostando su cabeza por sobre el hombro de él.

- Aa… - tomándola por los hombros para evitar que se le cayera – Descansa – balbuceó mientras le acariciaba su cabello y le daba un beso en la cien, reconfortándola.

Ninguno notó cuando la presencia de Sasuke desapareció. Aunque mucho no les importaba.

Suigetsu no estaba seguro de que le fuera a hacer Sasuke una vez lo volviera a ver, pero mientras cometiera otro 'error', como el dejarle con vida, este encuentro no sería ni el primero ni el último.

Las próximas veces, quizás… fueran originados por… otros motivos más que el de cumplir una venganza ni obtener solo placer. Con otros sentimientos, sin lugar a dudas.

_La flor había cambiado de dueño._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

_OwO_…?

Bueno, esto podría haber sido un SasuSaku... Solo veamoslo desde la perspectiva que Sasuke la rego y Suigetsu aprovecho la situación XP

Vaya final que le he dado, así que no hay problema pues comprendo si quieren lincharme que después de tanto tiempo y salgo con esto :p

El capitulo se me resistió mucho. Y no terminaba por convencerme, que sea dicho, sigue sin hacerlo. Ya casi lo publicó como lo tenía, cuatro páginas, pero me regreso mi musa y quedo pues… más larguito y hasta con 'Epilogo' XD

Que aquí entre nos, obvio Sakura era primeriza e inexperta en esto, no pude evitar pasar por alto este detalle; lo que no me cuadra ni a mí, es como mostré a Suigetsu tan… experto. Digo, se paso no se cuanto tiempo embotellado en un laboratorio de Orochiraro como para que halla tomado experiencia de no se donde y en que etapa de su vida XD Misterios de la vida…

Este no es mi primer lemmon, ni el último Aunque no se si ha sido de su agrado.

Agradezco como siempre sus reviews :3

**° CiNtHiA, Eipa, Sakurass, eva uchiha, Lauriita-Chan, **

**Death Girl, Tanitta, Chivizuke, kohaku-oka-san, **

**Sakuya hime, omtatelo, Yura Tao, **

**UchihaHanabi, Resuri Riddle lestrange °**

Y también a los que leen y no dejan coment XD

Eso sí, si pueden tener la amabilidad de regalarme un comentario para ver si me animo a escribir otro SuiSaku cuando me llegue la idea o para otro lemmon con otra pareja _'X'_ O de plano ya no escribo algo así :)

_(Los reviews son un vicio necesario para la inspiración de uno _o.OU_, así que por favor, mantengan el mío XD)_

**¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas? **

Nos vemos, cuidense.

Pd. Por si alguien pregunta... Agua ya va de salida XD


End file.
